Credit card payments, transit card payments, electronic badge codes, and access codes may be provided by electronic devices such as mobile phones and others. For example, a mobile phone or other electronic device having a near field communication (NEC) transceiver may communicate with a point-of-sale (POS) terminal to provide payment information to complete a sales transaction. Alternatively, a mobile phone or other electronic device may communicate with a badge reader at a building entrance to provide an individual access code to gain access to the building. Sometimes confidential information may be stored in a secure element in the mobile phone or other electronic device. The secure element may be a reserved portion of memory that cannot be accessed by unauthorized applications, whereby the confidential information is kept secure and unaltered. Alternatively, in some cases, the secure element may be a dedicated chip in the electronic device, for example a smart card chip. Sometimes funds balances may be stored in the secure element, for example transit card fund balances. The secure element may be stored in a reserved area of a random access memory (RAM) coupled to a processor and/or in a reserved area of a processor.